The prior art contains many intruder detection and warning systems including systems employing one or more infrared sensors along with lights, video cameras, video recorders, monitors, warning devices and/or warning messages.
Security of various facilities is an increasing concern. Interception of intruders on premises is an important part of security. Visual monitoring of live video monitors displaying scenes of the premises is often used but fatigue, distractions and other human factors can result in failure to detect intrusions. Infrared detection of intruders is commonly used and can alert or activate visual monitoring. One disadvantage of visual monitoring is the high cost of personnel to perform the visual monitoring. Some systems employ lights, noise and/or warning messages triggered by infrared sensors to deter or scare away intruders but often such lights, noise or warning messages are ineffective as intruders recognize such measures as being generated by computers that can be ignored. Additionally large area premises require employment of multiple intrusion detection and warning systems to cover respective sections of the premises adding to the cost of such prior art systems.
Thus there exists a need for effective intruder interception systems with low operating costs.